


storm warning

by medusacascade22



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, PWP, seriously just porn, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusacascade22/pseuds/medusacascade22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner falls asleep thinking that he’s going to pop a boner every time he hears thunder, but with Jonny around, that might not be such a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	storm warning

**Author's Note:**

> title from hunter hayes' "storm warning"
> 
> because apparently my only skill is writing 1k of kaner/tazer porn. whatevz.

 

 

 

Kaner has always loved storms; the same rain and wind and thunder no matter where in the world he is. There’s something grounding about it that Kaner took solace in when he was just a kid, bouncing around the continent with coaches instead of parents.

It’s storming in Chicago tonight, surprising absolutely no one. Kaner sits on the side of the bed facing the window, watching errant raindrops slide down the glass. He doesn’t even notice that Jonny has walked into the bedroom until Jonny wraps his arms around Kaner’s waist.

“Having fun?” Jonny asks against Kaner’s throat. Kaner leans back into Jonny’s body, tilting his neck to give Jonny better access.

“Yeah,” Kaner says. “I love storms.”

“More than you love me?” Jonny asks, biting lightly at Kaner’s shoulder. Kaner hums in fake consideration, just to be a dick.

“I dunno,” Kaner starts to say. He doesn’t get to finish, but isn’t very upset about it, because Jonny pushes him down onto the bed and hovers above him. Kaner grins up at Jonny, so that he knows he hasn’t won. Jonny responds by leaning down and kissing Kaner, licking into his mouth and moaning into it.

Kaner could keep fighting but figures that kissing is way better and pulls Jonny’s head closer, doing his best to keep up with Jonny’s mouth. Kaner thrusts his hips up lazily to meet Jonny’s, and groans in annoyance when Jonny refuses to reciprocate.

“C’mon, Tazer,” Kaner whines after breaking away from Jonny’s lips.

“What do you want?” Jonny asks. He stares at Kaner with his usual intensity, which doesn’t make it any easier for Kaner to answer him.

“Fuck me,” Kaner says, because it’s the first thing that comes to his mind. He realizes how much he wants it as soon as it comes out of his mouth.

“Excuse me?” Jonny says. His mouth is twitching with the effort to hold back a smile. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“I _want_ you to fuck me,” Kaner says. He punctuates it by grabbing Jonny’s head and pulling it down, capturing his mouth and not letting go for a good minute.

“I can work with that,” Jonny says when Kaner releases him, his voice a little broken.

“Get to it,” Kaner squeezes Jonny’s ass to emphasize his point. Jonny rolls his eyes but goes to get lube, and takes his pants and t-shirt off while he’s up. Kaner watches with his hands folded behind his head and a lazy grin on his face.

“Such a princess,” Jonny says, tossing his t-shirt at Kaner’s head.

“Does that make you my prince charming?” Kaner grins.

Jonny rolls his eyes and tugs Kaner’s sweatpants off before crawling back up Kaner’s body to his lips. Jonny kisses him harshly before tugging on the bottom of Kaner’s shirt, trying to get it off of him. “I don’t give a shit if you jizz on it, but you’ll bitch about it in the morning,” Jonny says when Kaner doesn’t move to take it off.

“Fuck you,” Kaner says, but wriggles out from under Jonny for long enough to get it off.

“I’m trying,” Jonny teases, slapping Kaner’s thigh. He lubes up a few fingers and presses them against Kaner.

“Fuck, fuck, shit,” Kaner groans, trying to grind down on Jonny’s fingers. Jonny takes his time, working Kaner open slowly. “Come on, more, Tazer, please,” Kaner whines.

“So bossy,” Tazer says, but he’s lubing up and positioning himself as he says it. He pushes in slowly, head drooping towards Kaner’s chest. A huge clap of thunder shakes the building the moment Jonny bottoms out, almost drowning out Kaner’s moan.

Jonny sets a slow rhythm of thrusts, dragging in and out of Kaner at an excruciating pace. Kaner groans, thrashing around under Jonny, arching up in search of friction for his dick. Jonny kind of smirks at Kaner, but brings a hand down to stroke him. It’s a lot slower than Kaner would like, which seems to be the theme of the evening.

“Fuck, Jonny, I fucking hate you,” Kaner groans, trying to thrust up into Jonny’s grip.

“No you don’t,” Jonny leans down to kiss Kaner sweetly, ignoring Kaner’s tongue that’s trying to work its way into Jonny’s mouth. “We don’t have to fuck like teenagers every single night,” Jonny says after pulling away.

Kaner figures that Jonny is right, so he focuses on how full he feels instead of how badly he wants to come. He looks up at Jonny, smiling softly.

“That’s better,” Jonny says, not changing his pace.

Kaner doesn’t even notice that he’s close until he’s about to burst, too caught up in Jonny’s dick sliding in and out of him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Jonny, fuck,” Kaner chokes out. Jonny has the common decency to grip Kaner’s dick a little bit tighter as he comes, but not by much.

The force of Kaner’s orgasm surprises him, but in the best way. He’s vaguely aware of Jonny coming too, but only because Jonny’s biting Kaner’s shoulder and holding his hips so hard it’s going to bruise tomorrow.

Jonny falls on top of Kaner when he’s done, but Kaner doesn’t really care. He strokes his fingers gently up and down Jonny’s spine, listening to Jonny’s breath in his ear.

“Should do that more,” Kaner says after a while.

“Yeah,” Jonny sighs, rolling off of Kaner and onto the bed next to him. “A lot more,”

Kaner smiles lazily at him. He considers a shower, but well, his mother always told him not to shower when it’s storming, so he settles for wiping himself off with a tissue. Usually Jonny would ridicule Kaner for his awful hygiene, but his eyes are most of the way closed and his breath is even.

“Goodnight, Jonny,” Kaner says, wrapping an arm around Jonny’s waist.

“Mmmph,” Jonny responds, but moves his head to the side so that Kaner can nuzzle under his chin.

Kaner falls asleep thinking that he’s going to pop a boner every time he hears thunder, but with Jonny around, that might not be such a problem.

 

 

~fin

 

 


End file.
